


Toast

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: I don't know, I'll just stop tagging now, M/M, Toast, brallon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toast

       Luke's phone buzzed. 

       _Hey, Luke?_ it said. The sender was Cameron. Luke raised his voice.

      "I'm in the room next to you, for Christ's sake!" After a few seconds, his phone buzzed again.

       _I know, but the kitchen's so far!_ Luke rolled his eyes.

      "What do you want?" The response came almost immediately.

      _toast_. Luke sighed.

    "Is it really that hard to walk to the kitchen?"

     _yes!_ Luke walked towards the kitchen, getting a loaf of bread out. 

     "Does your majesty want this toast buttered?"

     _okay_. Luke plugged the toaster in, muttering profanities under his breath. After a few minutes, the toast popped out and Luke got a plate and buttered it. He walked into the bedroom, holding the plate aloft like a waiter's tray. Cameron was in bed, watching reruns of  _Monk_ _._ He smiled up at Luke as as he set the plate down forcefully. 

       "Thanks, Luke." Luke glared slightly, but softened at Cameron's smile. 

      "That's the last time I ever do anything for you." Luke grumbled as he left the room. 

        "You said that last time! And the time before that!" Cameron called after him. Luke ignored him. 


End file.
